herofandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Annika
Princess Annika is the main protagonist in the 2005 animated film, Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus. She is the younger sister of Princess Brietta and daughter of the King and Queen. She is voiced by Kelly Sheridan in Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus, and Anndi McAfee in the Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus PC game who also voices Odette in the Barbie of Swan Lake: The Enchanted Garden PC game, and Princess Anneliese and Erika in the Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper PC game. History In her parents' castle, Annika grew up in the farthest corner of the kingdom - she always thought she was their only child, and she didn't find out that she had an older siblings until she was sixteen years old. Although she loves her parents, Annika is frustrated with the way her parents shelter her, telling her never to leave the castle, without them, and to be too protective. On Annika's 16th birthday, she sneaked out go to ice skating, so her mother reminded her that she had disappeared. When Annika returned home, she secretly bought a polar bear with her and named her Shiver. Annika yelled because her parents wanted her to stay at home all day. This made Annika very frustrated and accused her parents of ruining her life before she ran to her bedroom. Annika and Shiver sneaked into the ice skating villagers in the town square, but Wenlock approached her. Wenlock was presented to Annika, but she refused him. In return, Winlock turned everyone in the kingdom into a stone statue. Annika and Shiver were rescued by a Pegasus named Brietta. Wenlock gave Annika three days to agree to marry him, otherwise everyone in the kingdom would leave the statue forever. Annika was taken to the Cloud Kingdom, the majestic kingdom in the sky, and introduced to Queen Rayla. Rayla told Annika to find the Wand of Light to defeat Wenlock. Annika found that Brietta was her sister and she had been turned into a Pegasus by Wenlock. Annika realized that this is why her parents have been very eager to protect, because they don't want to happen. She is determined to find a way to save them and her people and to break the spell of her sister. Annika and Brietta continued to look for the Wand of Light and met a man named Aidan in the Forbidden Forest. Aidan helped Annika find her magic wand. After she changed her mind about her situation, they fell in love and saved each other. Annika almost died after being trapped under snow. When Annika made a magic wand and defeated Wenlock, she saved everyone in the kingdom and sister. Annika invited Wenlock to meet Aidan's father, she and Brietta reunited with her parents, who have not seen it for 16 years. Annika and Aidan skated together in the Cloud Kingdom, and Rayla turned the wand into the first star she saw at night. Personality Princess Annika is brave, loving, optimistic, and hopeful. She had a habit of sneaking out of her home to skate, which made her parents worried. She was could be quite impulsive, and sometimes behaved rashly if she was angry or upset, though she came to realize that lashing out at people in anger didn't solve anything and only made things worse. She never gave up hope when she tried to find the Wand of Light. Gallery Images screenshot-i.ytimg.com-2019.08.24-12_15_48.png screenshot-vignette.wikia.nocookie.net-2019.08.24-12_15_16.png screenshot-vignette.wikia.nocookie.net-2019.08.24-12_18_32.png screenshot-scontent.cdninstagram.com-2019.08.24-12_17_15.png screenshot-vignette.wikia.nocookie.net-2019.08.24-12_17_47.png screenshot-vignette.wikia.nocookie.net-2019.08.24-12_21_52.png screenshot-vignette.wikia.nocookie.net-2019.08.24-12_21_02.png screenshot-vignette.wikia.nocookie.net-2019.08.24-12_20_46.png screenshot-vignette.wikia.nocookie.net-2019.08.24-12_20_33.png Pegasus2.jpg Annika defeating Wenlock.png|Annika defeating Wenlock. Barbie_and_the_Magic_of_Pegasus_Official_Stills_13.jpg Trivia *Annika has the same hairstyle as Princess Alexa. *Based on her name, she might possibly be Dutch. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Barbie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Monarchs Category:Optimists Category:In Love Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nurturer Category:Merciful Category:Siblings Category:Spouses Category:Voice of Reason Category:Strong-Willed Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Magic Category:Magical Girls Category:Princess Warriors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Successful Category:Teenagers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Charismatic Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Wise Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroes Of Folklore Category:Aristocrats Category:Obsessed Category:Sophisticated Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Extravagant Category:Lawful Good Category:Wealthy Category:Dreaded Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Feminists Category:Master Orator Category:Warriors Category:Elementals Category:Mutated Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Self-Aware Category:Deal Makers Category:Misguided Category:Scapegoat